gone_zniknelifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Drake Merwin
Drake Merwin - jeden z bohaterów pierwszoplanowych. frame|Drake na okładce "[[Faza Czwarta: Plaga|Fazy Czwartej: Plaga"]] Urodzony 12 kwietnia, minutę po północy. Uczeń Coates Academy i główny przyboczny Caine'a od brudnej roboty. Szkolny psycholog stwierdził u niego sadyzm, dlatego Drake bardzo lubi bić, dręczyć, a nawet zabijać ludzi. Jest dobry we wszelkiego rodzaju zasadzkach, wiązaniu lin, walce wręcz, strzelaniu itp. Historia Przed ETAP-em Ojciec Drake'a był porucznikiem policji drogowej. To on nauczył syna strzelać ze swojego służbowego pistoletu, co chłopak bardzo dobrze wspomina. Pierwszy strzał zupełnie minął cel, podobnie jak drugi, jednak po wystrzeleniu całego pudełka amunicji, trafiał już we wszystko, w co mierzył. Nieco później Drake postrzelił Holdena - chłopaka z sąsiedztwa, który często go drażnił. Mimo, że użył broni małokalibrowej (.5,5), to trafienie w udo mało nie zabiło chłopca. Przez ten wypadek Drake wylądował w Coates. W akademii Drake uchodził za największego łobuza. Często też chodził do szkolnego psychologa, który odkrył, że chłopak jest sadystą. Podczas jednego z takich spotkań doktor spytał: "Nadal śni ci się, że dręczysz zwierzęta?"'. Wtedy Drake odpowiedział: "Nie, doktorze, śni mi się, że dręczę pana". Faza Pierwsza: Niepokój Po pewnym czasie Drake spotkał na swojej drodze Caine'a, posiadającego moc telekinezy. Często wyświadczał pewne przysługi dla Drake'a, a ten w zamian wiernie pomagał mu w utrzymywaniu władzy, gdy zaczął się ETAP. Polegało to głównie na zastraszaniu dzieciaków, pod pretekstem utrzymywania porządku. Gdy uczniowie Coates Academy przyjechali do Perdido Beach, Drake objął stanowisko szeryfa, wzbudzając strach dzieciaków. Kiedy Sam uciekł, a Drake złapał go ponownie, ten spalił mu prawą rękę. Diana musiała mu ją odciąć. Drake przeżył prawdziwe męczarnie, a gdy cudem udało mu się utrzymać przy życiu, postanowił znaleźć Lanę i wykorzystać jej zdolność uzdrawiania, by odzyskać straconą kończynę. Jednak wtedy na jego drodze stanęły kojoty, które zaprowadziły sadystę razem z dziewczyną do Ciemności, która to zamieniła kikut w długą, silną mackę. W zamian Biczoręki (jak później zaczęto go nazywać) miał nauczyć kojoty, jak zabijać ludzi. Powrócił do Coates Academy i razem z Caine'em najechał na Perdido Beach. Drake miał za zadanie namówić kojoty, by poszły do przedszkola i w razie potrzeby rozkazać im pożreć dzieci. Gdy Samowi udało się odbić przedszkole, Drake wdał się w walkę z Orkiem, której wynik nigdy nie został rozstrzygnięty. Drake, Caine i Diana wrócili do Coates Academy. Faza Druga: Głód W ''"Fazie Drugiej: Głód"'', Drake przejął władzę w Coates Academy. Napadł na sklep Ralph's, kradnąc żywność. Caine w tym czasie był w pewnego rodzaju śpiączce (został opętany przez Ciemność), budząc się by wykrzywiać zdania o głodzie w ciemności. Zajmowała się nim Diana, a Drake skrycie liczył, że chłopak po prostu umrze. Gdy Caine wybudził się, wpadł na pomysł zajęcia elektrowni, by grozić Samowi odcięciem prądu, jeśli ten nie zgodzi się na ich warunki - przekazanie sporej ilości żywności dla Coates Academy. Drake razem z Cainem, Dianą, Jackiem i jeszcze kilkoma innymi z Coates, jedzie zająć elektrownie. Zranił wtedy chłopaka o imieniu Josh i śmiertelnie skatował Brittney Donegal, która pilnowała elektrowni. Drake bardzo się ucieszył, gdy dowiedział się, że Caine'a tak naprawdę omotała Ciemność i ich zadaniem jest ją nasycić. Drake miał za zadanie powstrzymać Sama w elektrowni, aby Caine mógł zanieść radioaktywny Uran Gaiaphage. W hali turbin dochodzi do spotkania Drake'a z Samem. Drake szantażuje Sama, mówiąc mu, że jeśli ten się nie podda, Biczoręki spowoduje topnienie rdzenia, zdolne zabić cały ETAP. Sam nie ma innej możliwości, jak tylko poddać się. "]]Drake niemal zabił Sama katując go swoją ręką-biczem, zatrzymany przez Bryzę, która odcięła mu bicz, co załamało chłopaka. Dołączył pokrótce do Caine'a, który jest zadowolony, że Drake powstrzymał Sama. Bicz odrasta, gdy zbliżają się do kryjówki Gaiapghage i Drake ma zamiar skończył wreszcie z Caine'em. Jednak, gdy potem Diana rozwścieczyła Biczorękiego, a ten rzucił się na nią, Caine stanął w obronie dziewczyny i używając swojej mocy wrzucił Drake'a do jaskini Ciemności, gdzie przygniotły go tony gruzu, ziemi i skał, mimo protestów Drake'a, żeby nie robił tego przez jakąś dziewczynę. Faza Trzecia: Kłamstwa Za pomocą gaiaphage, Drake przeżył. Ciemność połączyła go z Brittney Donegal, która posiadała moc nieśmiertelności - by nie umrzeć, Drake był zmuszony dzielić z nią jej własne ciało. W "Fazie Trzeciej: Kłamstwa, Drake jest zbyt słaby, aby zaatakować Caine'a albo Sama, ale udaje mu się wpędzić tego drugiego w depresję, gdy przypomina sobie, jak został skatowany w elektrowni, gdy przypomina sobie ból i cierpienie. Nikt nie wie o tym, że Brittney "zmartwychwstała", a Sam nie chce, by w mieście chodziły pogłoski o zombie, dlatego umieszcza ją u Brianny w domu. Nikt się nawet nie domyślał, że dziewczynę połączono ciałem z Biczorękim i może on swobodnie chodzić po mieście. Brittney o tym nie wiedziała i walczyła z nim na każdym kroku. Drake w tym czasie przyczynił się do śmierci co najmniej dwójki osób. Zobaczył go jednak jeden chłopak. Drake w końcu się ujawnia i wiedząc, iż nie może umrzeć, namawia Edilia do oddania strzału. W końcu Sam umieścił Drake'a-Brittney u Howarda w piwnicy i kazał pilnować Orcowi. Faza Czwarta: Plaga Natomiast w kolejnej części, Drake ucieka, z pomocą Jamala. Pierwsze co robi, to idzie do Gaiaphage. Ciemność pomaga mu zdobyć armię, składającą się z karaluchów i Drake jedzie na spotkanie z Samem. Staje z nim do walki nad Jeziorem Tramonto. Nie udaje mu się wygrać, ale nie wiele brakowało. Resztę swojej armii wysyła do Perdido Beach, na walkę z Cainem. Sam Drake udaje się do Coates Academy, gdzie przebywa Orc z Astrid i Małym Pete'em, który jej "Nemezis" Gaiaphage. Biczoręki pragnie porwać chłopca i oddać swojemu panu, lecz stacza tam walkę z Jackiem. Astrid zabija Petera, licząc, iż to spowoduje zniknięcie bariery. Drake wraca do Gaiaphage. Faza Piąta: Ciemność ")]] W piątej części serii Gaiaphage nakazuje Drake'owi porwać Dianę obecnie przebywającą wraz ze zwolennikami Sama nad Jeziorem Teramonto. Chłopakowi udaje się wykonać zadanie i w towarzystwie spotkanej po drodze Penny, która uciekła z PB przyprowadza ciężarną dziewczynę (wraz z małym Justinem) przed oblicze swojego pana. Po narodzinach córki Diany - Gai - Ciemność zrasta się z nią w jedno. Gdy Sam wraz ze swoim bratem ich atakują noworodek ratuje Drake'a przed atakiem Caine'a niemal zabijając własnego ojca. Gdy bariera staje się przeźroczysta, pragnie się przez nią przedrzeć, lecz nie udaje mu się. W końcu ucieka z Gaią i Dianą. Wygląd Ma stalowo-błękitne oczy i potargane włosy w kolorze piasku. Jest strasznie chudy, ale dość przystojny.Kategoria:Gone Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Faza Pierwsza: Niepokój Kategoria:Faza Druga: Głód Kategoria:Faza Trzecia: Kłamstwa Kategoria:Faza Czwarta: Plaga Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Uczniowie Coates Academy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Faza Szósta: Światło Kategoria:Faza Piąta: Ciemność Kategoria:Czarne charaktery Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie